Cheating on him
by JakuraAngel
Summary: One-shots of Sakura cheating on Naruto with Sasuke in different situations, universes and places. Lemons and graphic content. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1: Anniversary

**A/N**

This one-shot project was a request by an anonymous person and the basic idea is that Sakura is cheating on Naruto with Sasuke. I'll be making a lots of similar ones in the future so please if tell me what you think and I'll post next one faster.

* * *

**Name:** Happy Anniversary  
**Plot: **Sakura and Naruto are having their 9th anniversary dinner when things turn out the way Sakura never thought they would.

* * *

**HAPPY ANNIVERSARY**

* * *

She honestly couldn't believe it. It felt like someone had just come up to you and told that their mom had risen from the death. The simple fact was just so hard to come around with that it made her head spin almost painfully.

She needed to sit and fast. The closest bench was only few meters away behind the bush. She's walked the same route so many times she could pin point where every bigger rock lies and weed grows. Her legs picked up a little speed as she rushed to the old wooden bench next to edge of the small forest in the park.

Carelessly she dropped her bag next to her wanting to free her hands from the leather surface that felt sticky against her skin. The slight spinning eased as she inhaled a few times and rubbed her sweaty hands on the rough fabric of her jeans.

The almost new jeans she had just bought few weeks ago fitted her perfectly from everywhere especially behind, giving a nice round shape to her ass. For her delight, the first time she had worn them to a small gathering they had arranged among their closest friends, a certain individual had not been able to get his eyes off of her backside. She felt happy because of it and had declared in her mind that these are her favorite new pair of jeans.

But normally the comfortable light colored jeans felt too strict and uncomfortable she wanted to do nothing more than just get out of them and into a cold shower. The shower was unfortunately out of the question for the moment because she still needed to get back to her house. But just the though of going in there worsened her nausea.

The whole day since more she had avoided returning there and the only way to do that was to go shopping but she didn't felt like shopping like she normally would and just roamed store after store only looking. If one was to ask what was wrong with her house, she would answer that nothing. She loved the modern feeling of it and the furniture that she, herself had picked. It was the thing she was supposed to do that caused these feelings.

She needed to go on a dinner date with her husband for their 9th anniversary together and for the first anniversary of their marriage. The though of anniversaries with her blond husband had never made her feel this way. They would normally go out on a date to watch movies or something but now it was the first anniversary of their marriage. Marriage was a whole different thing that just dating or being engaged.

This morning Naruto had wanted her to come early home because he had booked a table for them at the local restaurant. He knew she had a day-off at work and had told her to go shopping or something for the time-being for he needed to go to work.

Twenty minutes and she needed to be home. She took another deep breath and collected her belongings from the place next to her and brushed her hand through her short pink locks, before resuming to head back home.

The closer she got to the apartment she wanted to turn back and go anywhere else but there but she had to go there. She didn't have a choice.

The cold sensation prickling her skin calmed her down when she pushed the door the apartment complex open. Stuffy smell of water and fabric was so familiar with her that it didn't bother her like it used to when she moved to this old flat with Naruto few years ago. She took her time climbing up the stairs stepping on every step, not missing one to skip it.

Rue, who's their neighbor passed her and gave her a quick wave before disappearing down the way Sakura had just come up. In the floor her home was everything was like it used to be and she suddenly felt like any other day as if she was just walking home from work. Like there was nothing waiting for her and all she needed to do when she opened the old wooden door was to put down her bag and fall on the soft mattress of her and Naruto's bed.

Before she was even able to touch the door handle the door was pulled open and she was greeted with the sight of her husband smiling widely at her like always. As a reflex a small smile spread to her face and before she knew she was pulled into a tight hug and Naruto was whispering to her ear, "Happy 1st anniversary, wife!" He repeated this few times as a mantra before braking off but still keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"Get ready so we can go." He happily said to her pushing her towards their bedroom but not coming in himself. The door closed behind her and she realized her shoulders had tensed after the contact she had had with Naruto but now they were relaxing.

She gave a quick glance at the neatly made bed and her brain screamed at her to go to bed. Just shower and go to bed and everything will be back to normal. But that wasn't the case and the uncomfortable feeling she had earlier because of her jeans came back and she nearly ripped the tough fabric apart for how quick she wanted to get rid of the suffocating material.

In no time she was naked and under the cooling water of her shower. If this was a normal day she would have spent more time under the falling water but unfortunately it wasn't: Naruto was waiting for her and if she wanted this night to end then she should speed up a little. She quickly washed her body from the sweat that had collected on her skin during the day and shampooed her hair. And as soon as she was in; she was out.

Choosing what dress to wear was easy: Ino had helped her last week to buy a new one and all she needed to do was get it out of her dresser and pull it on. She thanked the god as while pulling the zipper close that she has a short hair that dried fast.

Naruto came knocking behind the door the moment she closed her black dress and was adjusting it. The black material went to her mid thigh and had only one strap keeping it up. The sides were wrinkled giving her figure a much slimmer look. Naruto's blond head plopped from a small crack, "Are you coming?"

"Yeah..."

* * *

It was a pleasant night. Of course it wasn't some fancy restaurant with prices climbing the clouds but rather an average place. It was cozy and the waitress wasn't intrusive and that was a big plus.

Her husband had avoided drinking alcohol the whole day. It appeared that his friends had wanted to celebrate his 9th anniversary with him by going to a bar but he had declined the offer saying he wanted to be clear when he took Sakura out. But when they had reached the restaurant and it was their time to order, Naruto had ordered a glass of wine. Sakura too ordered one for herself and had been slowly drinking it eating at the same time.

During the meal Sakura saw the way Naruto tried to avoid the the red liquid and pleasantly drank the whole can of water that was placed on their table the moment they arrived. It was rather odd... Naruto had a decent head for alcohol and didn't get drunk easily except when he went out for a drink with his best friend: Sasuke. Normally their bar night would end up Sasuke carrying Naruto home and lay him on the couch declaring he wouldn't want to take him to Naruto and Sakura's bedroom and she knew the reason very well.

"Drink some wine. It helps to settle the food." Sakura took another bite of her salad while pointing at the untouched wine glass.

Naruto hesitantly took a hold of the glass. His hold was unstable causing the liquid wobble in the glass but not fall over the edge. Sakura surveyed as he placed the edge on his lips an took a sip.

As in slow motion he placed the glass back on its original place and he gave one of his goofy smiles at Sakura before his head fell straight on his food. It looked comical as the head dropped like a ball and soon a slight snoring sound emitted from his mouth. Sakura immediately rose and went to turn his head to the side so he could breath.

The waitress who had taken their orders quickly walked next to the table asking whether he was alright or not. Sakura only answered that he just fell asleep and everything was fine. She was just about to ask the waitress to call a taxi for them when the door for the restaurant opened. Sakura who wouldn't have given the slightest thought for the new customer turned her head to see the newcomer because it appeared that the waitress went into some kind of a trance.

Her hands fell limply at her sides and Sakura knew, before even turning her head, who the person the waitress was looking at, is.

Sasuke Uchiha had walked in side and was currently walking confidently towards her. The black suit highlighting his tall built and a muscular body was so familiar to her that even if she didn't see his face she would recognize him.

By the time their eyes locked it was as if everything had disappeared around them and she and him were the only ones in the whole restaurant. Her heart rate sped up like it normally does at the sight of the tall, dark and handsome man but this time the loud snoring of Naruto broke the bubble Sakura was in and like a robot she looked at Naruto still sound asleep on his food.

"Sakura," His voice was like ice and fire at the same time.

"S-Sasuke-kun," She hoarsely replied and earned a luring smirk from the tall male.

* * *

"Where do you want me to put him?" Sasuke asked Sakura looking at her while fixing the sleeping Naruto's position on his shoulder.

"You can put him on the couch." Instantly Sasuke strolled next to the comfy looking piece of furniture and not-so-gently dropped Naruto on it. Sakura let out a small gasp at the rough act instinctively thinking the blond man would wake up but the even more louder snoring told otherwise.

Sasuke, who chuckled at her reaction went to take his suit's jacket off leaving with his white dress shirt which sleeves he rolled to his elbows. As he went to return to Sakura, she was pulling Naruto's shoes off and carefully placing a blanket on top off him.

She wasn't even in proper height from her slightly crouched position when she felt warm hands glide themselves around her slim waist from behind. Quickly she inhaled at the contact.

The small flame that had ignited itself in the restaurant only mere half a hour before and died down when they were heading back to Sakura and Naruto's apartment came back stronger than before. It was almost torture not to jump at Sasuke the second she had laid her eyes on him but still she had sighed in relief when the wanton feeling disappeared during the drive at the apartment.

But now, she couldn't give a thought at the relief she had felt while Sasuke was taking them back by his car Naruto full asleep on the backseat. Right now all she wanted was to feel Sasuke's hands on her bare skin and just like earlier this day the dress was a nuisance like her jeans had been. She wasn't able to feel his touch like she wanted while she had her clothes on and it seems that Sasuke had the same idea: his hand took a hold of the zipper of the dress and began pulling it down slowly.

She whimpered at the slow pace but didn't do anything else to show her protest because as soon as the whimper came Sasuke started placing sort kisses along her neck. Every touch of his lips on her skin was like fire warming her whole body and she arched her back and bending her neck to give more access at him.

The sort kisses on her skin soon changed into nibbling and Sakura wasn't able to hold a small moan that seemed to only encourage Sasuke positively as he finished pulling the zipper. The entire time Sasuke hadn't moved his hands around her waist but now took a firm hold of it and turned Sakura around to face him. He wasn't fond of the idea of her looking at Naruto while he worked his magic on her.

Sakura's eyes were closed and they opened to reveal her emerald eyes the moment he was done turning her. He knew what she wanted just by glancing into her eyes and the was no doubt he wanted it too.

His eyes roamed her body up and down and all he he wanted at the moment was her fully out off the dress as soon as possible but he didn't want to do it here: not in front of Naruto who might wake up any second and ruin their moment by laying his eyes on something that didn't belong to him but rather in somewhere more secluded. As if they had a connection Sakura took his arm and began pulling her to the direction of her spare bedroom.

The journey from the living room to the bed room didn't take long but at that time Sasuke was able to satisfy his need to see her ass swaying from side to side. The elegant moving of her hips brought him a memory of not too far ago of Sakura wearing a new pair of jeans that since that moment he had wanted to take them off of her.

It felt like everything she did was to arouse him and it was working. Many women had tried the same even by doing more obvious flirting but that didn't faze him a bit and all Sakura had to do was to walk before him and he was ready to rip her clothes off and make her feel pleasure she had never felt before by any other man.

Sasuke was pulled out of his day dreaming as he was roughly shoved on top of a bed and Sakura already straddling him. On normal occasion he would be the one to dominate her but he could be submissive at times... at least for now. She instantly made her way to his neck to give him the same treatment she received only minutes ago.

But he wasn't as weak as Sakura was to the touch and as he lips grazed his neck he moved to grab a hold of the fabric her hips with both hands on either side lifting it up off of her legs. His hands soon touched the soft skin of her legs and hips. His fingers brushing her hipbone made her shiver and stop her ministrations towards his neck to let out a shaky breath.

That was Sasuke's cue: with a quick motion he switched their position; him on top and she under him. It was such a delicious sight for him. Her laying underneath him, hair sprawled across the sheets and pink blush on her cheeks. He could never get tired of the sight he was seeing. Just by looking at her heaving form made blood rush downwards causing his pants to restrict his growing manhood and finally he let out a frustrated groan.

Sakura legs spread either side of him didn't waste anymore time and pulled the dress over her head revealing the rest of her body and threw the black garment on the floor. The black piece of clothing didn't even touch the floor before Sakura was attacking Sasuke's shirt's buttons and because of it he didn't have time to admire her body like he would have wanted but he knew he would have time for it later. Allowing her to open his shirt he sat on his knees looking at Sakura shaky hands.

A smirk spread to his face as Sakura was growing frustrated at the buttons that didn't open as quickly as she had hoped. Carefully he redirected her hands from his shirt to his belt that opened much more easily as Sasuke took off his shirt finally while Sakura worked on his belt.

He pushed Sakura back on the bed but not before grabbing her hands that were opening the rest of his pants. Letting his other hand free by taking both of her hands in his left hand, laying their hands on top of her head and finally being able to admire her body. It didn't matter she was still wearing her black lacy undergarment because they fitted her perfectly.

Slowly he moved his free hand on top of her heaving chest and more closely on her left breast with gentle moves he massaged the soft mound. Sakura moaned at the touch and Sasuke smirked at her reaction.

"Take them off," Sakura's quiet request to get Sasuke off of the rest of his clothes filled the silent room where the only sound had been Sakura's whimpered moans.

"You first." The want was evident in his voice and there was no way Sakura couldn't hear it too.

The want in Sakura's eyes flared up at his words and like in a hurry she began taking her bra off. Sasuke watching closely her movements decided she was taking too much time - just by taking her bra off - helped her by hooking his finger to her panties and pulled them off just as Sakura freed her breast from the secure cups of bra.

His groins pulsed painfully at the sight of the mounds and he needed to get out of his pants as soon as possible but he knew if he was to do it he wouldn't be able to control himself much longer and the need to be inside her would be too much to handle. Instead of getting rid of his own clothes he looked into Sakura's eyes that were looking back at him, waiting for him to make the next move.

He wanted this moment to last and dived to her neck once again nibbling and kissing her neck. His hand found their way to her bare breasts and with slow motions he massaged them but avoided on touching her sensitive nipples. Sakura moaned louder this time and Sasuke smirking at thta wanted to reward her by touching the now erect nipples.

The touch was quick but it had such an effect on Sakura that her whole body shuddered after it. In the midst of her pleasure Sakura's lower parts rubbed against his making him groan against her neck. He was sure he has never been as hard as he is now. It took less than three week of no sex for him to be in his limits and he couldn't hep but curse at Naruto for following Sakura like a puppy.

Luckily the open zipper and belt gave his manhood more space to grow and it wasn't as painful as it was when they began.

Sakura tucking his pants got him out of his thoughts of maybe locking Naruto into a basement for forever so he could have Sakura for himself and he proceeded on kissing her skin. He made his way lower and lower at the same time kissing her skin and as his face came in level with her chest area he released his hands only to place his mouth on her hard nipples.

"H-haa-," the moan was stuck in Sakura's throat as she tried to lift her upper body more into Sasuke's own.

His tongue swirled around each of her nipples leaving a tray of saliva on each. The cold air of the room and the moist on Sakura's breasts made her almost come then and there. It wasn't unknown for Sasuke to get her off by just manipulating her breasts. Few years back he had discovered that Sakura could come just by stimulating her breasts.

It all started as a normal day and hanging around with their friends but they didn't have enough time to do the real thing and Sasuke really wanted to give some pleasure at her because Naruto was currently having some problems with his private area and was able to give her what she wanted. _As if the idiot could ever give her anything the way she wanted_, Sasuke had thought at the time and simply said he would massage her. She cought his drift quickly and positioned herself on top of one of the lower tables that Sasuke had covered with towel. She wore bikini top under her shirt and just took it off leaving her just in her white bikini top and skirt, giving Sasuke the perfect opportunity to get to her mounds.

Naruto who was playing video games with Kiba didn't have the slightest clue of what was happening because Sasuke had taken some massaging lessons back in their high school for fun and they just though he was massaging her. The way his hands had drifter under her upper body after a moment of massaging her back hadn't alerted the two males one bit for they were so keen on playing. Sakura hid her head against her arm the entire time so suppress her whimpering and even bit the skin when she had came.

The small whimper she emitted didn't alert the two male at all and it was kind a funny. Sakura giggled after it giving him a kiss on the mouth but they needed to separate quickly for Ino walked in the room. Fortunately she was talking to Hinata who came in after her so neither of them weren't able to see what had happened.

After he was done with her breasts and her moans had become more desperate Sasuke moved lower. A small kiss on her abdomen was all he gave her before he grabbed her under her knees pulling her body at the end of the bed while he positioned himself on his knees on the ground. This way he would get her closer to coming because he probably couldn't last for long.

Without a second thought he lowered his head to her wet core. He hadn't wanted to touch her from there until this moment. He knew the whole time she would be wet and just for him like she always was.

He kissed her, licked her and did everything possible to give her pleasure and she couldn't hold her moans down. Her fingers curled around the fabric of the sheets as if she was trying to keep her sanity in place. She didn't care if Naruto would wake up at any given moment and come to see what was happening, what was causing her moans. All she wanted was Sasuke's touch and it was electrifying.

Sasuke could do this all day and night: her taste was something he had never tasted on anyone and he never got tired of it but he didn't want her to come this way; he wanted her to come by him being inside her, making her say his name so he forced himself away from her wet core only to wrap a hand under her waist to lift her back in the middle of the bed.

Immediately Sakura knew what he wanted and lifted her hands back to his pants, helping him out of them and he thanked the God for not wearing boxers tonight. Soon he was out of his pants and they laid on the floor along with their other clothes.

Sakura didn't waste more time and fearlessly grabbed his shaft in her small fist. His shaft pulsated under her touch like it always does and she gave it few slow strokes just to annoy Sasuke. Since the moment they started their daring act in the living room she has wanted him inside her. No matter how much she would have sex with Naruto she would never get the same feeling she got from Sasuke.

Unconsciously her grib tightened momentarily around his pulsing manhood making Sasuke gasp air and almost loose all control. Quickly he separated Sakura's hand from him putting it on her breasts and motioning for her to pleasure herself.

For a few seconds he observed as Sakura tweaked her nipples and bit her lower lip until she let out one of her sad whimpers.

"What?" Sasuke wanted, no needed for her to say it out loud.

She whimpered a little more but didn't answer. He needed to do something more to aggravate her to the point she would beg to have him.

He blew slightly on her free nipple. Sakura has never been one to take teasing especially when having sex and as expected after her shuddering she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's hair from behind his head and pulled him down to her level. Their mouths clashed violently and Sasuke's tongue made its way in Sakura's mouth. Automatically his hand moved to hold her behind her neck to get her face more close and soon they were as close one could get to the other. Their legs mingled, abdomens touched, chest crushed together and mouths against each other kissing fiercely. Sasuke's other hand had moved itself to her waist to pull her even closer by lifting her upper body off of the bed while his hands supported both of them. Sakura finally pulled away first and breathlessly said, "I want you in me. Now!" She yelled the end and as if in trance Sasuke moved her legs up to his waist and postioned himself to her entrance.

Since this morning - the second he woke up - this was the thing he had wanted to do: put his member inside her and make her moan like there's no tomorrow.

Sakura, being impatient lifted her hips closer and an inch of him slid inside of her. She was so wet he didn't need to do much to be fully inside her: just push a little with his hips and there he was.

The second his member was fully inside her she moaned his name. His pride swelled at that and a grin spread on his face. In no time, he was moving in and out of her while she moaned and he nibbled at her neck. It was guaranteed her neck would be full of marks the next day but he didn't care.

His movements grew more fasted every minute and the faster his pace got the more louder Sakura's moans came. Up until now she was mostly moaning but when he got to his steady, fast pace he moans switched into his name and every thrust he gave another 'Sasuke' came from her mouth.

Her eyes were closed the whole time but Sasuke wanted her to look at him when she came so he commanded her to open her eyes. Reluctantly she opened and locked gazes with him. He thought of changing positions - to take her maybe from behind - but when he tried to switch Sakura grabbed more tightly from his black locks telling him not to.

It would be rather inconvenient to change it if you thought about since he wanted so look he in the eye when she came and he he was to do it from behind it wouldn't be as easy as it it in this position. He shrugged the thought away and continued his pounding in her.

The hold Sakura had on his hair tightened suddenly: she was going to come soon and so was he. He loved it when he was tugged from hair and especially if that someone was Sakura. She was clearly close to the end and Sasuke quickened his pace. Her cavern tightened around him making it harder to push in and pull back but he kept going and added some oil to the fire by playing with her right breast.

Suddenly Sakura yelled his name louder than before and the gasping and the tightening of her lower parts showed she had come. Sasuke himself wasn't able to hold in no longer and came himself with a loud groan. As her entrance continued to squeeze him and pulling the last bits of his semen of Sasuke was having hard time breathing just like Sakura does. His hands were shaking as they held his weight up not to crush Sakura under him.

He wasn't sure how long it took for Sakura and him to calm from their high but the feeling of her loosening around him told him it was time to move out. Carefully he pulled himself out and Sakura let out a groan of not feeling him anymore. Finally he dropped at the place next to her, his hand on top of her chest as they both heaved, sweat falling from their bodies on top of the sheets.

After few moments of silence Sakura started to giggle.

"What?" Sasuke's raspy voice came as a whisper.

"I don't know." She answered back smiling at him but moved closer to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Looking around him Sasuke shifted so they could get under the covers. Naruto was known to be one to sleep 'till 12AM so he wouldn't need to stress whether they would be caught or not.

Sakura settled her head on top of Sasuke's chest and he wrapped his right arm around her to pull her as close as he could while pressing a kiss on top of her head. Sasuke chuckle lightly when Sakura yawned and closed her eyes to fall asleep but not before saying to him, "Happy 8th anniversary."

"Happy 8th anniversary." He wasn't sure whether she heard him or not but he didn't feel sad about it. He felt good.

* * *

**A/N**

As you can see I started a new project and I hope you like it.

So if you want me to post more one-shots like this REVIEW and let me know! I have a lot of ideas from the anonymous person that I'm able to do so just let me know your thoughts!

And I also want to know whether this lemon was good or not because this was my first lemon I've ever written.

- Jakura


	2. Chapter 2: Few floors higher

**A/N**

So this is the second one and it's not related in any way to the first one so this is its own one-shot just like everything else I'll be writing in this style unless I told otherwise.

* * *

**Name:** Few floors higher  
**Plot: **Sakura brings Naruto his lunch to his work after he forgot it at home but after visiting her oblivious husband she sets her route few levels higher than her husbands office rather than down stairs to leave the building.

* * *

**FEW FLOORS HIGHER**

* * *

A knock on the door alerted Naruto that someone wanted to come in and quickly he placed the papers, that needed his checking, down on the table in front of him. He scratched his head slightly in frustration on the though that he needed to finish the pile of papers next to him before this evening when his boss/best friend came for them so now wasn't the perfect time for visitors.

Nonetheless he loudly said for the person behind his door to come in and soon the door opened to reveal his wife of three years walking in. A smile spread to his face immediately at the sight of the pink-haired female who was carrying a box on her hands while walking towards his table.

Naruto's office wasn't anything extravagant or marvelous in size but rather a smaller, normal sized and it didn't take many steps from door to his table.

Sakura's 5 inch heels made a clanging sound on the linoleum floor before coming to a stop in front of his table.

"Hi honey." Naruto greeted her the smile never leaving his face.

"Hi. You forgot your lunch." She passed the blue box to her husband who gladly accepted it, "Aw, man. Thanks! You're the best!" Naruto beamed his heart out while looking inside the box given to him.

"My favorite double meat sandwich," he examined the insides and smiled even more brightly before turning his attention back to the woman before him. Like always she was dressed so professionally: tight, black skirt that went to her knees, black 5 inch heels and a white blouse with short sleeves tucked under the high waist of her skirt. Her hair wasn't made in any particular way and just hanged straight, barely touching her shoulders, framing her heart-shaped face and giving a nice contrast to her emerald eyes.

He always loved how beautiful she looked - since primary school he's known that he wanted to marry her and be the father of her kids. Four years ago when they both were in their twenties they finally got married in a small wedding with only his best man Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura's maid of honor Yamanaka Ino. Of course both of their closest family was there but still there was under fifteen people in whole the ceremony.

And their wedding night was something! He has never ever had so good sex in his life and it only got better since that day.

"Come here," he urged her to come and sit on his lap and she easily complied taking a seat on him.

He brushed he hair from the front of her shoulder to her back, "I love you," and kissed her on the lips. It wasn't passionate kiss only a quick peck on the lips.

"I have to go," she finally said tapping gently on his chest before getting up to leave the room. She waved him goodbye before opening and closing the door after her.

"God, I love her," he sighed to himself before resumed in reading the papers on the table.

* * *

She leaned against the door for a few seconds after closing it taking in a few deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Finally her pounding heart calmed down and a woman passing by gave her a smile that she was able to return.

Straightening her posture she swallowed and fixed her shirt and skirt before making her way towards the elevator. The elevator took its time coming to the 90th floor and she stepped in and pushed the button to leave the floor but not the building like her husband might think. She pushed the button to the 102th floor.

The elevator was quick to reach the highest level of the skyscraper but for Sakura it felt like ages. The moment the door opened for her to fit through she squeezed her thin form from the crack that continued opening and headed for the left.

A secretary was sitting behind a modern glass table next to a twin doors and was talking on a phone when Sakura walked next to the table. The brown-haired secretary gave a quick glance at her way before showing with her hand that she could go in.

Without a second though she walked to the double door and opened one of them before going in and closing it after her. When the door closed after her quiet sound of lock closing showed that the door had closed and no one was to get in or out until it was opened.

Sakura remained in her place close to the doors while the man across the room was sitting in his chair his back towards the door and was looking outside the wall sized windows while talking about business with someone on the phone. The call ended less than a minute after Sakura's arrival as the man said that something important had occurred that required his immediate attention. He closed the call and turned around in his seat to face the pink-haired lady standing in his room.

"You took your time." He lifted an eye brow at her.

"Had to take Naruto his lunch." She smiled at his comment, "And besides, doesn't waiting make everything so much better?"

"Hn."

"Oh, come on, Sasuke-kun." Sakura bit her lip and slowly walked to his desk. The desk's surface was made of glass and was much bugger than the one the secretary has with metal legs keeping it up. It was already a familiar sight for the pinkette: the glass desk and the man in his black suit and white dress shirt with few top buttons left open to reveal his muscled chest, sitting behind it.

"I don't like the idea of Naruto stealing the time I'm supposed to have with you," he said it as if it was the most normal thing in the world.

"I know," Sakura smiled, "but if we let this out and not be careful it would become a big scandal no doubt since you don't want me to broke up with Naruto or anything."

"Where's the fun in that?" A grin spread to his face as he motioned for her to come closer. She rounded the table walking to the raven-haired male who instantly when she was next to him puled her to sit on his lap and didn't waste time to plant a kiss on her neck before looking into her eyes, "Hey beautiful."

Sakura smiled, "Quoting you: 'you took your time'." Sasuke smirked at that and Sakura continued, "Well hello, handsome."

"I know I'm good-looking, don't have to tell it to me."

Sakura busted out into giggles at his words being already used to his teasing and snarky comments. Sakura got a hold of herself soon and took another deep breath before locking eyes with Sasuke.

His hand rose to touch her cheek gently brushing it with his thumb before moving behind her neck to pull her face closer to his. He didn't kiss her, not yet but lightly touched her lips - teasing her. Every slightest touch their lips made sent shivers down her back and she whimpered for wanting him to kiss her already.

And her wish was granted. First, when their lips touched, it was soft and careful, not too powerful but as Sakura's hand moved behind Sasuke's head to grab a fist full of raven locks, he deepened the lip lock by touching her lower lip with his tongue asking for entrance and she grants it by allowing his muscle into her mouth.

His tongue touches everything in her mouth, not leaving one bit cold before he back from her to trail small kisses from her mouth to her neck to nib on her pulse and making her sigh in content.

She loves the way he touches her, the way he makes her feel hot in a good way.

Without her noticing his hands work their magic by opening the buttons to her blouse. By the time all the buttons were open Sakura was able to register that Sasuke was tugging her shirt off. Easily he pulled it off and threw it on the floor.

"Wait," her moan stopped his ministrations of starting to get rid of her skirt.

"What?" He lifted his eyebrow at her while looking her flushed face.

"The windows."

Indeed the windows. He had completely forgotten them. The windows, to his office, covered the entire wall behind his desk revealing the marvelous view of the midtown Konoha's skyscrapers and colorful billboards.

Stretching his arm to grab a remote control from on his table he pressed a button that immediately darkened the windows covering them from the outside world.

Sasuke didn't wait for the windows to darken completely, but instead opened the zipper of Sakura's skirt loosening it and making it easier for him to take it off. Just as he was about to start to take it off Sakura stopped him by taking a hold of his arm.

"You too," she smirked at the look he was giving her: impatient and frustrated and maybe a little annoyed.

Surrendering under her commands he took off the suit jacket and unbuttoned his shirt as Sakura nibbled his ear and whispered naughty things to him. That only made him more eager to get rid of his own clothes and proceed in taking her's off.

As Sasuke rid off his shirts he motioned for Sakura to stand up. She gladly did what he asked rising to her feet to stand between his legs as he laid few kisses to her stomach and pulled her skirt off helping Sakura to step out of it by holding her hand and at the same time she got kicked off her heels.

Still after few years of this little game between them Sasuke couldn't help but smirk at the beautiful woman before him. It didn't matter who he had sex with because no one could equal with Sakura. Her shoulder length pink hair, fit body and just the right sized breast - everything in her was perfect for him and he didn't want this to stop. Not now, not ever.

Sakura made attempt to take off her bra and Sasuke leaned in his leather chair to have a better view of her taking the black, lace garment off. As she freed her mounds Sasuke took hold of her hips, pulling her closer and attacking her soft mounds. He didn't go for her nipples right away and instead kissed under them and teased her by occasionally blowing on her now erect nipples. Her squirming and moaning pleasured him as much as alway. He love hearing her moans of pleasure and would never get tired of them.

Finally as Sakura moved her hands from his shoulders to grab a fistful of his hair from the back of his head he licked her the erect button of her left breast. Her break was caught in her throat for a while before coming out in gasps.

He treated her other breast exactly the same way and slowly his own erection was becoming almost painful in his pants but he didn't give a single thought to it as he was concentrating on pleasuring the woman before him.

For a while it continued him kissing and licking her upper body until he decided he has had enough. Still kissing her stomach and from under her breasts, he slowly began tugging her panties down. Once again he held her hand and helped her out of the lacy material.

His hands caressed her curves for a while taking her appearance in.

Sakura took matters in her own hands cupping Sasuke's face and kissing him passionately on his mouth. Their lip lock continued even when Sasuke rose from his seat to tower over Sakura, pushing her to sit on his table but not before shoving carelessly the papers and computer's keyboard aside. This time it was Sasuke's turn to sit between Sakura's legs.

He caressed the soft skin of her legs up to her hips and back down few times as they continued their passionate kissing. Occasionally his hand drifted closer to Sakura's core but before touching it completely he suddenly placed his hands under her knees and pulled her hips closer to him while she dropped to lay on her back on the glass surface.

At one point Sasuke had taken his own pants off and Sakura had no idea when. She just looked down at him, - as he climbed on top of her on the desk - questioningly but only received a smirk from him before he took her attention back by kissing her lips softly few times, not using his tongue at all.

His right hand slowly cupped her left breast knead it. Sakura moaned between Sasuke's kisses and was having trouble breathing because of it but soon as Sasuke's long fingers trailed their way downward her breath hitched even more when his forefinger touched her clit. It was as if a electric shock ran through her the moment he touched her from there.

Few times he circled the small knob. Feeling her starting to tremble under him he directed his fingers even lower to slowly insert his forefinger into her.

"A-ah," she moaned loudly into his ear.

With slow movements he pushed in and out few times before adding another finger. This continued until he got three of his fingers inside and once again Sakura was on the verge of an orgasm. If he wanted to her to last until he was ready he needed to move on with this and that's exactly what he did.

Painfully slowly he pulled his fingers out of her and she groaned in dismay saying something about putting them back but he had other plans and before Sakura was even able to register it, he had already plunged himself in her making her moan after few thrusts. She was in heaven!

The table was slightly uncomfortable under her but he couldn't care about it. She was so close to her release that she couldn't focus on anything else except Sasuke's, not so small, manhood in her and the wet kisses they were sharing together.

She wrapped her legs around his slim waist to allow him to penetrate her deeper but still it wasn't enough for her: she wanted more.

"Faster," she moaned in between their kisses, "Please," and Sasuke couldn't do anything else but comply since he was so close to release just like her. Difference was that he wasn't planning on coming unless Sakura had come so he needed to do something to get her closer since it was pretty obvious if nothing was done than he would have his release before her and that didn't sit well with him.

His plan B came to action as he moved his hand to rub her clit between them and as he touched it she had the same electrical shock as before but this time it was a lot bigger since she got her orgasm at the same time.

She screamed his name and after it, he couldn't hold himself any longer and came himself as Sakura's cavern still clenching around him making it harder to move but still felt amazing. He groaned to her ear grasping her hair into his fist and turning her head to kiss her. She whimpered into the kiss as he moved his hips slowly in and out few times before carefully pulling completely out of her.

Sasuke fell on the desk next to Sakura only lightly covering her with his right side and he panted in exhaustion. He turned to look at the pink-haired female laying next to him and was smiling at him, "What?" she asked.

"Next time I go to a business trip, you're coming with me."

That made Sakura giggle, "It was only a week."

"That's too much."

"Good luck explaining that to Naruto."

"I'll give him free coupons into his favorite ramen shop." He smirked at her when she rolled her eyes at him, "I guess that would keep him occupied for a while."

It took a few minutes for them to regain their breaths. Sakura was starting to sit up and get her clothes to leave the room but before she was even able to sit properly Sasuke pulled her back on the desk looking straight into her eyes before saying, "Round two."

Guess she won't be leaving anytime soon...

* * *

**A/N**

Nothing more to say except **REVIEW** and goodnight!

- Jakura


	3. Chapter 3: After school, part 1

**A/N**

Just a small reminder that I'm not familiar with Japan's education system or the one in USA so I need to use the one used in my country which means no matter how cold or whatever blizzard rages outside we go to school. I would so rather go to school in USA where if the whether is terrible you don't need to go to school like us. So unfair...

Also these one-shots are not my ideas. I got an request and all these ideas come from that anonymous person. Neither do I own any Naruto characters!

This is two part chapter so the next one should be posted next week so be patient because I haven't given up on this!

* * *

**Name:** After school  
**Plot:** Naruto gets hungry during Sasuke's, Sakura's and his study session and decides to go get some ramen from Ichiraku's for him and his friends. Unfortunately for him he leaves Sasuke and Sakura alone in his room so guess what is about to happen? Maybe you should have just stayed with them.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**- Part 1 -**

* * *

Late November was starting to show its icy claws as the temperature had dropped drastically from last week in just mere two days. All students of Konoha High School strolled towards their buses and cars heading for home after a long day in school.

The chilly wind blew around the yard causing many students to squeeze their jackets closer to their body for more warmth cursing the weather. No one was expecting it to be this cold so soon but what can you do if it happens?

Naruto was looking around the school yard to spot his friend who has yet to show up. He wanted to leave already and go home to warm his frozen toes and nose but he couldn't just leave Sakura behind. He would regret it even more he regretted leaving the school building so soon.

Sasuke was the first one to show up minute after Naruto arrived to wait for him and Sakura. They were supposed to study together after school and he's been itching the whole day to get home with his two best friends which the other is also his girlfriend. Naruto had purposely ran out of the class room to meet his friends only to be waiting for them. Now he regretted the decision. It was so freaking cold!

He hopped from foot to foot and walked around Sasuke who stood passively in his spot showing no signs of being cold. Naruto cursed in his mind for Sasuke's resistance for everything. It seems that he's able to resist hot looking girls and cold. So unfair for someone who hates winter and especially the cold weather it brings with it. Summer is much nicer!

"Stop that." Sasuke looked at Naruto an irritated look on his face but the blond just huffed and continued his pacing around.

"Where is she?" he thought out loud and shoved his hands into his jacket's pockets to warm them up.

"You know she always goes to her locker before leaving school right?" Sasuke lifted his eye brow questioningly at Naruto who had stopped his pacing after hearing Sasuke's words.

"She does?" he looked dumbfounded.

"Aren't you supposed to be his boyfriend?" A smirk spread to Sasuke's face as Naruto's face turned red, "Of course I am! Those are juts little details!"

"Girl like that you know everything they do," Sasuke crossed his hands over his chest, "Even the tiniest details." Naruto's reactions were amusing to watch since he seemed to be embarrassed for not knowing something like that but the sudden stop and look on Naruto's face wiped the smirk from his face causing him to tilt his head slightly.

A light pulp seemed to lit up above him and he turned to look at his dark and tall friend, "How do you know she goes to her locked before leaving school?"

On the outside Sasuke appeared to be calm as ever but in the inside he was a little shocked since this must be the first time something like this has caught Naruto's attention. Normally these thing go in one ear and come out the other rather than staying in between them.

"Well?"

"We have same classes."

"Of course!" he looked like he had solved a difficult mystery all by himself.

"Sorry guy!" Sakura jogged to them and stopped next to Naruto who hugged her and gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"Finally!" Naruto gloated since he was finally getting out of the cold.

"Sorry you had to wait. I needed to get something from my locker." Sakura explained but Naruto waved his hand dismissively.

"Let's go!" He once again beamed pointing towards Sasuke's car which they were going to take to get Naruto's house. And that reminded Naruto of the fact that there was no way he could have gone home without Sakura since they came to school with Sasuke and Sasuke would never ever lend his car to him.

* * *

The drive to the Uzumaki household was quick because Sasuke wasn't one for going by the speed limitations and just drove as he pleased. Sakura had to beg a few times for hi to slow down and miraculously he did. When Naruto asked something like that he just grunted and pressed the pedal harder.

Naruto thanked god that his parents were on a trip to France and wouldn't bother them much as they tried to study. Naruto's mother Kushina like to ruin everything by commenting Naruto and Sakura's sex life which in fact was nonexistent. They had done it one time about a six months ago but now that he tried to bring their heated kissing moments to that point she would back out. Naruto thought it was a little odd at first but soon Skaura explained that she wasn't ready for it for the second time.

Of course he had asked if she didn't like the sex and that's why she didn't want to do it again but according to her it felt right at that time but now it doesn't so he left it at that. He wasn't going to pressure her to sex since that's one of the reasons many relationships has failed and he didn't want to be one of those.

Soon they were settled in Naruto's room and were deciding which subject they would start studying first. Both Sasuke and Sakura agreed on math but Naruto wanted to start with biology since it was much easier for him and less energy consuming. Every time he studied math it appeared that he got really hungry and physically tired but it's two against one so they started with math.

Naruto was laying on the floor on his stomach rubbing his head in frustration as he tried to solve the problem. Sakura was sitting on Naruto's bed her book and notebook on her lap and she was easily going from problem to problem. They had agreed on doing the homework first and if they weren't able to do something they would go it through together after they were done solving the problems.

Sasuke was sitting next to Sakura on the one leg bend to lay on the bed and the other on the floor making him face Sakura and his side was facing Naruto on the floor. He had his book on the bed and notebook on lap where he easily just like Sakura solved the problems. Few times he would poke Sakura's side with his pencil making the girl squirm in her place and Naruto look at her and ask what was wrong but she waved it off quickly.

It was about after thirty minutes of doing homework when Naruto through his pencil on the floor and rose to sit legs crossed, "I can't take this!" He yelled frustrated out of his mind. Math wasn't his favorite subject and neither was it his strength.

Sakura and Sasuke gave him a quick look before resuming doing their problems.

"I'll go get something to eat." Naruto declared and got to his feet.

"There's nothing in you fridge." Sakura suddenly said pointing out that there definitely wasn't anything n his fridge. Naruto had eaten the last bits of food in the morning before leaving for school.

"Well then I'll go to Ichiraku's!" He looked delighted at the idea since Ichiraku's was his favorite ramen place, "I'll bring something for you too, okay?"

Sasuke nodded and scribbled something on his notebook and Sakura said she was okay with it. Naruto stood there for a moment awkwardly before nodding to himself and leaving the room to get his coat and leave for his favorite restaurant. He decided to take his car since it had become even more colder than before. Unfortunately the car didn't start as smoothly as he hoped it would.

He tried starting the engine but it died down before roaring to life. It gave just a pathetic whine when he turned the ignition and it just didn't start. It took a few tries before it started but he knew he couldn't just start immediately driving with it. It needed to warm up first. Unfortunately for Naruto whose parent are both from rich families they didn't want to buy their only son a completely new car. In their opinion first car should be an old one without anything too fancy so they bought him some old Nissan from the 90s.

Once again one reason to hate Sasuke: he got an Audi R8 for his first car. The same exact day he got his licence Sasuke went with his father to get a car for him. Fugaku wants only the best for his sons and of course he bought the best and coolest car in the shop. The elder Uchiha almost died in laughter (which is a very rare event) when Naruto drove his old Nissan to they driveway. It was embarrassing for him.

Finally deciding that the car was warm enough he put it on reverse and backed away from the house to the road. Just as he was about to chance gear he noticed Sasuke standing on his room's window looking at him. He couldn't see his face but nonetheless he waved at him and if he saw right Sasuke nodded back.

* * *

As Naruto's car disappeared out of sight Sasuke turned back towards the room.

Sakura was still sitting on the bed doing her homework so intently that she has no idea what he has planned for her. Like always she was the lamb and he was the lion. Predator and prey.

He loved that layout. It made him always feel embowered.

The whole day since he woke up and realized he had promised Naruto to come to his house with Sakura for a study session he's been dreading the whole idea. His former plans had to be changed and he didn't like the idea since he had something entirely else in his mind for the day. Of course he could have just declined but if he had done that the dobe might have get suspicious if he was to find out that he and Sakura were spending much more time together than necessary. Actually Naruto would flip.

But to more happier matters. Even though his original plan was ruined he was still going to take full advantage of the situation: he started gently poking Sakura whom he knows to get a little aroused because of the action. Naruto thought he was just teasing her - in a way he was - but he tried to get her feeling _hot_. Ans after few pokes and touches Sakura was squirming on her place and a smirk made its way on his face.

Unfortunately Naruto decided to get hungry and he had to stop provoking the pink haired girl. Luckily he was able to get rid of the small frown on his face before Naruto was able to notice. And then came the true blessing! Naruto didn't have any food in his fridge and he needed to go to Ichiraku's to get some!

Finally!

The blond male left the house and Sasuke had to do everything in his power not to start laughing. He is clueless.

The moment the front door shut after Naruto Sasuke rose form the bed and walked to the window to watch Naruto try to get his car to start. He dug into his pockets and pulled his iPhone and swiftly dialed a number and called.

It was a good thing Hinata was hanging with Ino right now and Ino has been trying to get Sakura and Naruto to broke up only to hook Hinata with Naruto.

The call he made was quick and he talked so that Sakura wasn't able to hear which she wasn't since it she was so into her homework she coudn't even notice bomb exploding next to her. Ino was quick to get ready to leave with Hinata to the Ichiraku's and thanked Sasuke for the informing her. She almost yelled in happiness when Sasuke told her the reason for his call.

But back to reality: Sasuke's been staring directly at Sakura from the window for the past few minutes but the teenage girl doesn't even seem to notice. Right now that it was just the two of them Sasuke wanted Sakura's attention to him and not the stupid homework. He cleared his throat and Sakura seemed to get out of her small bubble looking really confused around her before her eyes landed on the Uchiha.

She gasped lightly when she noticed the smirk on his face, "Oh!"

"'Oh' indeed." He started walking towards her - stalking her like predator would his prey and the look on Sakura's face made it even more exciting.

* * *

The sudden feeling of being looked at brought Sakura back from her homework. She hadn't noticed it at first but as the silence in the room stretched and stretched the feeling got more and more disturbing. Still she just brushed the feeling off until her attention was on Sasuke who had cleared his throat.

The look on his face showed that he had indeed been watching her and Sakura couldn't help but feel confused as to why he was acting that way. As her eyes landed on the familiar trade mark smirk on Sasuke's face she realized what he was doing and the only work that came out of her at that moment was, "Oh."

Sakura wasn't paying attention at all on the book and notebook on her lap when Sasuke started to walk towards her. She had seen that face before and second by second the thought downed in her as she realized just what exactly he wanted and more precisely where.

"This is Naruto's room!" Sakura was finally able to say when Sasuke was standing right before her their knees touching.

"So?"

"We-" her complain was cut off when Sasuke pushed the book on the floor and slowly parted Sakura's legs to stand between them. Sakura was in a trance the moment Sasuke pushed her book away and touched her skin ever so gently.

She swallowed hard as Sasuke began lowering himself closer to her until she could almost feel his lips against her. The warm breaths coming from him sent shivers down Sakura's back just before she could feel him placing his hand on her side and move his head slowly to the curve of her neck. Unconsciously she moved her head to the side to give him more space.

Her heart rate was picking up quickly as Sasuke began planting small, sweet kisses on her neck. Every touch sent an electric jolt through her body making her gasp every now and them.

Unaware of Sasuke's movements she didn't notice him pulling the hem of her shirt upwards not until he broke stopped his kisses to pull back and tug the white clothing over her head. She didn't have time to complain again that this was Naruto's room and they couldn't possibly do it her because Sasuke had already latched himself back on her neck.

This time as he kissed the sift skin of her neck he wasn't gentle: he nipped and tucked it his goal to have a evident bruise on it as a reminder of what had happened here. As he continued to nib Sakura's neck he slowly wrapped an arm around her middle to grab a good hold of her to lift her up and move backwards towards the center of the bed.

Sakura was so caught up with the feeling of Sasuke biting her neck like he always does that she didn't even care that Sasuke lowered her to lay on the bed while he was on top of her: between her legs.

When he got Sakura into the place where he wanted her he kept his hand still around her to bring her up and closer to his body as he moved from her neck's left side to the right to give it the same treatment. He wanted her to see and know that this had really happened once again. No matter how much she tries to forbid him he will always get her.

The small moan from Sakura encouraged Sasuke to go further and he trailed his free hand slowly up and down her thigh before slowly lifting it up to his hips. He then moved from her neck to finally claim her lips with a full blown kiss. He didn't start easily and rather put his tongue in a good use the minute their lips touched.

He wanted this time to be memorable but at the same time he wanted sex. He had been so disappointed when he had heard Sakura agreeing on going to this stupid study session of Naruto's that his sexual frustration increased over ten times because her knew he wouldn't be able to have Sakura. He had even made sure that his parent were away from the house including Itachi whom was pretty hard to get out of the house since he was such a computer geek and never left the house without his loved laptop.

Smirk tugged to his lips when he felt her lift her hips against his. It was all he needed to know that she was aroused as hell. Not that he wasn't because he was.

His hand fluidly moved from her thigh to upwards under her skirt. Sasuke was a little baffled when he saw her wearing a short skirt in a weather like this but now he thanked the upstairs since it would make claiming her much easier.

He didn't immediately go for her opening but decided to play with the hem of her panties. He dipped his fingers only slightly inside before pulling out and stroking the skin. That made Sakura mewl in his mouth as they continued their heated kissing. She wanted him to touch her and fast but he wasn't going to give into her just yet.

Leaving the hem of her lace panties he wanted to arouse her even more and soon his fingers were directly on her womanhood. His fingers slowly and almost not touching at all touched the area but he was still able to feel the wetness that had soaked her middle. All he wanted to do right now was to put his finger in her and really feel how went she was.

The thought was so overpowering he forgot his old plan to tease her and just moved aside the fabric from her core so that he could touch her skin.

* * *

Sakura wanted to scream in frustration when Sasuke started to play with the hem of her panties. She wanted him to touch her already and leave the teasing part away. She wanted to stop moaning to his mouth and provoke him to go further but she couldn't help herself - she was too deep in the pleasure that stopping now was out of the question.

But when he finally moved his fingers to her middle she wanted to rip her panties off and put his hand into her but the feeling of him softly stroking her through the fabric was enough for her to not do that. She was so wet she could feel the moisture soaking her panties and the pleasure coming from there made every touch Sasuke gave her intensify.

Finally her prayers were answered when Sasuke moved away the fabric separating her wet folds from his fingers. She moaned deeply into his mouth when he touched her and her hands moved to grab a hold of his neck just to stay conscious and the quick intake of breath made their mouths to separate.

It appeared that Sasuke had, too, wanted to touch her because he groaned when his fingers felt the wetness of her.

He moved his fore and middle finger up and down and gently pressing only a few millimeters in before retreating his finger only to do the same again. Every time he pushed his finger in her Sakura moved her hips to try and get him in her more and every time she did. Every single time his finger went deeper and deeper until the moving became repeated and Sasuke didn't stroke around her any more.

Occasionally Sasuke would capture her lips with his but mostly kissed her neck since she wasn't able to concentrate on kissing and just moaned in pleasure he was giving her.

While he moved his finger in and out of her a sudden wanting to see her breasts made him pull the cups of her bra down under her breasts. He didn't want to play with destiny if Naruto suddenly decided to come and ruin their fun so this way it was much faster for Sakura to fix the cups right and pull her shirt back on. That way Naruto wouldn't notice a thing.

He gazed at the two mounds for a good while before lowering himself to them. First he kissed each nipple that both had been hard the moment her moved the cups away and then he licked each of them and sucked them.

The pleasure Sakura was gaining from both of her breasts and her core soon brought her over the edge. Her legs cramped themselves around his hips that were blocking her to close them completely. And when her hands moved to take his finger out of her because of the overpowering feeling he just moved his hand to take a hold of them.

There was no way for her to stop him and all she could do was to arch her back. She wasn't even breathing at the moment. Her orgasm was filling all of her senses and she wasn't even sure was she still awake or not.

All this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke the moment it started. He knew she was going to try and stop him but he couldn't allow her to. He loved the feeling of her under him having her orgasm so powerful that she was more exhausted than ever in gym class after Guy-sensei had one of his 'let's-all-get-fit' spurts.

Also this moment gave him the time to finally move his fingers out of her. She couldn't feel properly and couldn't feel that he was pulling down his zipper of his jeans.

His manhood was almost exploding and begging for attention. As Sakura's body began calming down he didn't want her to immediately receive him full on and decided that it was better for her to first calm down before he plunged himself into her.

Without he moving a muscle he grabbed her hand and brought it to his erect member. It was almost a reflex form her when her skin touched his she wrapped her hand around him. She was still slightly out of it but the look on her face and the eyes that locked with him told him that she was able to do something.

Luckily for Sasuke who needed attention so bad Sakura wasn't new to handjobs. He had taught her many times how to please a man and she was a good learner and pleasantly interested in the subject so when she started to stroke him he had to lower his head to her shoulder and groan.

Her hand was so warm around him and so good that it took all of his willpower not to come right now. When Sakura moved her hand away from him he honestly whimpered at the loss of her hand but soon was replaced with the feeling of her wet hands. She had spitted on her palm so she could stroke him more fluently.

All of Sasuke's muscles were flex to prevent him from not completely exploding but Sakura wasn't caring about that. She was well aware that Sasuke could come many times in a row unlike many other men. She knew if she made him come right now he wouldn't get soft at all and stay hard at least for a few rounds.

"Sakura.." Sasuke's voice was low and husky when he spoke.

"What?" she sweetly asked back moving her head so that she could look at him while he had moved to look at her.

"If you-" he started but Sakura cut him off, "I thought you can come more times than Naruto?" That sweet question was made to provoke him.

He knew Sakura and Naruto had sex only one time and that was half a year after he and Sakura had sex for the first time. He also knew that Naruto was seriously clueless when it came to sex so when Sakura was used to Sasuke being able to come several times she almost laughed after she and Naruto had sex when he softened instantly and didn't get hard again. He fell asleep soon after coming.

Of course Sasuke was furious for Sakura for having sex with Naruto and that caused him to use a little bondage on her but she didn't mind since sex with Sasuke is so much better. That is also the reason why she usually makes up an excuse to not have sex with Naruto.

Sakura squeezed him few times and was able to stroke him only once when he came with a groan.

His load spurted on her stomach coating the soft skin and making her smile. Sasuke instantly kissed her when he was done cumming and she kissed him back with same force but soon broke off the kiss and moved her fingers to touch the white sticky fluid on her stomach. Sasuke watched her finger dip itself in his cum before coming up to her face only to have her lick the white stuff from her fingers.

She lifted herself so that she was next to his ear, "I love your cum. It tastes so good." She purred into his ear and he was once again hard as a stone.

* * *

"The usual?" the young waitress asked from Naruto.

"Yep! But instead of four bring eight." Naruto beamed at the waitress who look shocked, "Eight?" she confirmed.

"Yeah! I'll eat four here and I'll take four home," he explained, "We have study session going on with Sasuke and Sakura and I decided to pick us up some snack."

"Okay." she smiled and headed for the kitchen to inform Naruto's order.

"Hi, Naruto-kun," a timid voice made Naruto turn around in his seat.

"Oh! Hinata-chan!" Naruto's whole face brightened up at the sight of the shy girl, "What are you doing here?"

"I-I came f-for som-some ramen."

"You like ramen too?!" he asked and Hinata nodded with smile.

"That's so cool!" Naruto didn't know before that the shy Hyuga heiress like ramen. He always thought of ramen as men's dish because Sakura didn't like it that much.

"Can you sit with me?" Naruto asked pointing at the chair across the table.

"Of c-course!"

* * *

Sasuke was once again kissing Sakura's neck and she sighed at the feeling of him nibbling her skin. Sasuke had tossed his t-shirt away right after Sakura had come but still kept his jeans on with them lowered so that his manhood was on show.

Sasuke had offered to clean the mess from her stomach but she declined saying that it would only ruin the mood. So his previous load was still on her but not as big as before since she had wiped it off with her finger and licked it away.

"I want you in me," she said seductively to his ear. Her core was burning again and she needed relieve that only he could bring her. She needed him buried deep inside her.

He kissed her few times and began trailing slow kisses to her lips. He, too, felt the same need as her and couldn't wait to have her around him.

Sometimes he wonders why he doesn't go around with other girls anymore and just sticks with Sakura but every time he's inside her he knows why. because no one can make him feel the same way.

Everyone else want only him because of his looks and the gossips going around about him being a real god in bed didn't help the situation at all. Sometimes he wishes he never had had so many sex partners but if he hadn't then he wouldn't be so good. So there's a bright and dark side to it. But he was glad that he didn't gave to go to other girls for releave because he had Sakura even though she was his best friend's girlfriend.

His hands gripped her thighs lifting them around his waist so that she was able to lock her legs behind him. This way he was able to go deeper and get better releases for both of them.

He leaned in for a final kiss and at the same time moved his member to her opening. She was still wet - even wetter than when they had started so gliding in wouldn't be hard in that perspective. But what might cause some problems is Sakura's tightness. It was fairly easy to put two fingers inside her but third took a little more time and not to mention his manhood which was way larger than his three fingers.

"Come on," she encouraged him.

"Patience," he smirked at her making her pout and lift her hips so that his tip went it with a little struggle from her muscles. Just his tip inside could make him come right now but he was able to control himself because the thought of being completely inside her was hundred times better than just the tip of him inside her.

With a slow forward motion he eased himself inside her and as more and more went in the more her muscles clamped around him but the feeling was amazing. Even more amazing than the handjob she gave him.

As he finally was inside her, he was panting and groaning.

"Can I?" He asked waiting for Sakura to give him the go. He was aware that she needed to adjust to his size and the first time they had had sex in his bed room year ago she needed ten minutes to get used to the whole situation but she understood it them because he took her virginity. Which reminds him that why in the world Naruto hasn't brought it up that she wasn't a virgin the first time they had sex? Is he seriously that clueless?

"What do you think?" She giggled and nodded at him to tell him to move when he looked pointedly at her.

He started with slow movements but as Sakura's moans increased her fastened his pace and soon he was in a comfortable pace: not too fast but not too slow either.

But for Sakura the pace wasn't enough, "Faster.." she said to him and he increased his pace with a notch.

It took few more thrusts from him for her to want more, "Faster, please." The begging look she gave him made him go into some kind of a trance: he wanted her to speak to him.

"Speak." He commanded and she understood like they were on the same wavelength.

"Faster," she said a tad more loudly than last time.

"More," he growled to her ear and fastened her pace.

"I want faster!" She slightly shrieked at the end as Sasuke gave her a hard thrust, "Harder!" She shouted loudly bringing her hands to grab his hear from his neck. Her touch in his neck sent a electric shock through his body and he shivered.

"Fuck me harder!" She yelled again and Sasuke complied. It felt so natural to just pound into her like an animal. He didn't have to worry whether or not she could take him because she could not matter how tight she was.

Like Sakura Sasuke was getting into the dirty talking, "You like that? Huh?" He growled and groaned to her ear and she moaned louder, "Y-yes!"

The bed was creaking under the force Sasuke was moving in and out of Sakura but didn't hit the wall since they were laying side ways.

It felt like some hidden animal had freed itself from him. His groans were animalistic and brutal but Sakura loved every fucking moment of it.

She pulled him down for a deep and wet kiss. And as they parted a string of saliva stretched between their lips.

"I can't-" Sakura moaned and wasn't able to finish completely but he knew what she meant because he was close also. He was so close that he fastened his pace even more and was slamming into her while she lifted her hips so that he could go deeper.

It took only few more fast and deep thrusts for Sakura to lose it again. And as he muscles clamped around him to grab his shaft even more tighter he couldn't hold his release for a second longer.

He came inside her while shook from the intensity of her mind-blowing orgasm and he shivered at the feeling. It felt like he didn't have to do anything to get his cum out of him since her core was doing the job: squeezing him empty.

They weren't sure for how long both of their releases lasted but they seemed to come about at the same time. Sasuke smirked down at the girl under him his hands slightly shaking from the exhaustion spreading through him but he was still able to keep himself upright so that he didn't fall on top of the obviously smaller girl.

Sakura smiled back at him and into the kiss while relishing the feeling of him still inside her. She felt stuffed. But no wonder since she had a real thing inside her along with cum.

The exhaustion was getting the better of Sasuke and he needed to move off of her only to slump on the bed next to her. Both of them were exhausted to no end.

A fit of giggles brought Sasuke out of his tired state and made him look at Sakura who was giggling, "What?"

"We messed Naruto's bed."

"So? It's not like he's gonna notice." Sasuke looked around the room which was filled with clothes on the floor and used mugs and cups and plates.

Sakura was about to say something when the sound of a familiar car made her stop dead in her tracks and make Sasuke and Sakura look at each other alerted.

Naruto was home.

* * *

**A/N**

THANK YOU FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

_Darth Lelouch_

_felinelilith_

_Zatharan_

and all the other guests!

REMEMBER THAT THE NEXT PART WILL COME NEXT WEEK!

Goodnight!

- Jakura


	4. Chapter 4: After school, part 2

**A/N**

Like I promised the second part. It's not as long as the first chapter since there's not as much background for it but still there's a lemon.

* * *

**Name:** After school  
**Plot:** Naruto gets hungry during Sasuke's, Sakura's and his study session and decides to go get some ramen from Ichiraku's for him and his friends. Unfortunately for him he leaves Sasuke and Sakura alone in his room so guess what is about to happen? Maybe you should have just stayed with them.

* * *

**AFTER SCHOOL**

**- Part 2 -**

* * *

Both of their heart were beating hard in their chest. Sakura swallowed hard before turning her attention from the sole window in the room to Sasuke who was looking back at her. A flash of panic flashed in both onyx and green eyes and with same rabidness their rose from the bed at the same time their goal to get rid of every evidence that might reveal their secret.

Sakura positioned her bra to its original place before catching her shirt that Sasuke threw her way. While she was pulling her shirt on Sasuke was closing his zipper and putting his shirt back to place.

This whole moment excited him to an extent since this was actually the first time they are at risk of getting caught. The times they've had sex in school there has been no threat of getting caught even though there's always the chance.

When Sasuke was done he saw Sakura pulling the cover of the bed off of the bed and piling it into her hands only to be stopped dead in her tracks when Naruto suddenly popped into the room greeting them.

Sakura's hair was a little out of place so that she was looking like she just woke up and so did Sasuke. Naruto stopped at the doorway holding a bag that obviously contained the ramen he promised to get them. He was looking between Sasuke and Sakura before moving his eyes in Sakura and the cover in her arms, "Why are you-" he started pointing the huge fabric in Sakura's arms when she cut him, "I spilled some water on it."

"Okay.." He stretched the word not looking entirely sure if he believed her or not, "Where are you taking it?" His question made huff a breath, "The washing machine, duh!"

"You know how to use one?" Naruto looked utterly and completely confused.

"Idiot.." Sasuke breathed shaking his head in slight shame but still something caught his eye: Naruto's hair was move tousled than normally it would. Sakura obviously didn't see it since she looked to be in slight panic since they might get caught any second if Naruto sees through their lies but luckily for them he didn't.

Sakura ignored both of them and walked pass them to get the cover into the machine to get rid of the evidence. It wasn't the best time to get caught right now since they had done it on Naruto's bed nonetheless and that is not the ideal place the reveal everything.

Naruto looked after Sakura a moment a smile Sasuke has never seen before except one time after he revealed to him that he had sex with Sakura for the first time. That moment was embedded in his mind never leaving it because when he had heard the news from Naruto that he had had sex with Sakura he was having a hard time controlling his emotions. He wanted to punch his best friend for taking something that belonged to him and that's why the look the blond idiot gave him was tattooed into his head and it became soon obvious what had happened.

Sasuke smirked to himself promising to himself to call Ino later that night to thank her.

* * *

Finally when she put the washing machine on Sakura sighed in relief before turning to get back to Naruto's room. Her heart was still pounding in her chest like a hammer but it had calmed down a little bit.

When she arrived in the room Sasuke was casually sitting on Naruto's bed looking at the TV playing some old movie Sakura didn't recognize. Three cups of ramen were steaming on the floor waiting to be eaten. Sasuke's attention was on her the moment she stepped into the room and after looking around to find Naruto who wasn't there she looked at the dark haired teen who knew what she wanted to know.

"He went to get a new cover." At that Sakura nodded and settled on the bed to sit next to him.

Sasuke's hand moving to her neck made her look into Sasuke's eyes who was smirking at her before he brushed some of her hair to cover her neck. At that movement Sakura knew what he was trying to do and she couldn't help but blush which made Sasuke's smirk widen even more and show the weird glint in his eyes.

She was just about to ask why he was looking at her like that when Naruto returned holding had nicely folded cover in his arms and she moved away to give him space to place the cover on the bed. Sasuke moved to stand next to her while looking at Naruto his tongue sticking out in concentration while he tried to get it on the bed as smoothly as possible.

After about three minutes walking around the bed and pulling the cover he was done and the look on his face showed that he was quite proud of himself.

"Let's eat!" He exclaimed and walked to sit on the floor next to one of the cups Sasuke and Sakura following him and doing the same after him.

Sakura picked her cup in her hands and began slowly eating her meal in silence except the sound of Naruto slurping down his noodles. Sasuke was only playing with his food occasionally eating some of it but he appeared to be watching intently at Naruto who was oblivious of what was happening around him.

And just as Sakura was turning to Sasuke to ask what was wrong and sound of a bowl falling on carpet alerted Sakura. She quickly turned her head to the left to see that Naruto was laying on the floor snoring in sleep.

"Wha-" another sound made her turn her attention back to Sasuke who was holding a bottle of some kind of medicine.

"Sleeping pills." He replied giving one of his famous smirks at Sakura who slowly put the ramen bowl on the floor in front of her.

There's only one reason why Sasuke would do such thing and to be honest Sakura didn't care that he had drugged Naruto because the second she put her ramen cup on the floor Sasuke was next to her pushing her on the floor while moving the bowl away from them. As he continued to push her down his hands slipped under her shirt to cub her breasts from on top of her bra.

Sakura moaned at the contact arching her back as Sasuke moved his hands from her beasts to behind her to unclasp her bra. He pulled her shirt and the bra off at the same time now leaving her upper body completely revealed to him when before her bra was still partly covering her. He didn't waste another second to dive on her freed beasts to lick and nip them.

Sakura moved her hands into his hair and pulled him up to meet her lips. Their heated kiss made her moan once again as Sasuke began pulling her skirt down along with her panties. It appeared that Sasuke trusted in the medicine enough to actually undress her completely but if Sasuke was sure then she was sure, too.

In a matter of seconds she was completely nude under the teenager boy who was undressing himself at the same time as he continuously kisses Sakura back trying to dominate her in which he succeeded.

It wasn't actually a task or anything to get her wet enough since she was still well lubricated from their last session less than fifteen minutes ago so he was easily already pumping his two fingers in and out of her with a quick pace. Sakura was having hard time breathing while she was kissed and pleasured in her core at the same time and in no time she was shuddering under Sasuke in the mists of her first orgasm of their second session.

Sasuke smirked in victory of getting her off so quickly and pulled away from Sakura to allow her to gain her breath since it seems that the orgasm was a bit powerful than normally.

While he was waiting for her to come back to the reality her lowered his face to the crook of her neck to just simply lick the skin as he started to pump himself to get himself hard which was an easy task as he was feeling Sakura's wetness covering his hand spreading on his rabidly growing erection. He continued to pleasure himself with a rather slow pace and finally when Sakura turned her head to look at him he decided not to go as slowly as he had last time.

Sasuke didn't care that Naruto was sleeping under one meter away from them because he was 100 per cent sure he wasn't going to wake up. He made sure of it by putting three pills in his soup while he was looking for a new cover for his bed.

He had no idea that when he had placed the ramen cups to wait for them that Sasuke would go to his parent's room to find something useful. He had known of the sleeping problems Kushina's been having after she found herself in the middle of a bank robbery last month. Sasuke heard his mother Mikoto talk on a phone about sleeping pill described to Naruto's mother and luckily this was a good day to remember that fact.

Sakura was squirming under him panting and looking into his eyes, begging for him to continue as he zoned off for a moment to watch Sakura's breasts move while she breathed hard. It wasn't the first time he had been caught watching Sakura's breasts by her but who can blame him if he thinks he has never seen a pair as good and round as them. They were just perfect with their shape and the way they perfectly fitted into his palms.

In small daze he was able to fix Sakura's hips to a position much more comfortable for him to penetrate her and he swiftly with a slow forwards motion buried himself deep into her. Once again her breath was caught to her throat as she was trying to moan and breath at the same time. Oh, how she lowed him inside her.

The snoring coming from next to them didn't distract neither of them as Sasuke began his fast thrust in and out. Like he had thought he wasn't going slowly this time. He was going to have her crying his name in euphoria.

It took few hard thrusts in her before she was moaning like there's no tomorrow but it wasn't enough for him. He wanted her to moan his name. He wanted to know that he could give her such a feeling that she could careless of everything and soon she said it, "Sa-Sasuke!" She moaned and closed her eyes out of pleasure.

He continued pushing himself to go faster and harder as Sakura moaned more and more of his name until he abruptly stopped making Sakura whine in frustration and look at him as he pulled out of her. He easily flipped her on her tummy and pulled her from her midsection to on her hands and knees.

She was looking over her shoulder and watching as he placed his rigid member at her entrance and pushed it in. She his name loudly hanging her head limply as her legs and hands shook of the quick and powerful pace Sasuke was going and giving her the feeling she wanted.

Soon her wrapped his hand into her hair and took a steady hold of her pink locks before pulling her head back only to kiss he on the lips. After the kiss he didn't let go of her hair and just grabbed them harder. Sakura didn't feel the rather violent act as painful but rather more pleasurable. It reminded her of what had happened when Sasuke had heard of that she and Naruto had sex. Even though Sasuke used bondage at that time on her she didn't mind: she loved every minute of being tied on his bed for hours and hours on. So the feeling of him pulling her hair brought her closer to her second release.

And soon she came. He hands gave up under her and Sasuke had to release the hold he had of her hair to wrap his hand around her midsection to keep her so that she wouldn't slump on the floor. She was shaking uncontrollably and inhaling and exhaling like she had ran a marathon. Soon after she started her orgasm her came inside her for the second time that day.

He growled against her neck and nibbled the skin hard so that he was able to see another bruise forming on the pale skin. The small movements alerted Sasuke of that fact that Sakura was gaining her composure. She had already gained some power on her arms and was groggily holding herself up.

Sasuke pulled put of her not once letting go of her in fear of her slumping on the floor out of exhaustion and he knew that now was the time to leave. He was still a little tired but if he allowed the exhaustion get the better of him he would never leave here until tomorrow morning. He pulled Sakura to sit on her legs while he rose to his feet to pick up her clothes.

He quickly gathered her undergarments in his back pack and helped her to dress herself before scooping her in his arms after he grabbed all of their belongings and left the room and Naruto. Sakura was a little out of it and was coming in and out of unconsciousness when he headed towards his car parked on the driveway.

It would only be a five minute drive to his house and in no time they would both be safely wrapped in his sheets her sleeping against him. And after the small break he would claim her for the third time in twenty-four hours.

END

* * *

**A/N**

This two-shot is done! I'll try making the next one soon hopefully in the next two weeks so please look forward to it.

Thanks for reviewers:

_C.A.M.E.O.1 and Only_

_darth lelouch_

_Abelay_

Well I'm off to bed!

Goodnight to you all!

- Jakura


End file.
